Hang
English Pronunciation * , , *: *: Etymology 1 A fusion of intrans. and trans.; also probably influenced by Old Norse hengja "suspend" and hanga "be suspended"; all from a Proto-Germanic root *khang-'', from Proto-Indo-European ''*keng-'' "to waver, be in suspense" (cfr. Gothic hahan, Hittite gang- "to hang," Sanskrit sankate "wavers", Latin cunctari "to delay") Verb # To be or remain suspended. #: The lights '''hung' from the ceiling. # To float, as if suspended. #: The smoke '''hung' in the room. # To hold or bear in a suspended or inclined manner or position instead of erect. #: He '''hung' his head in shame. # To cause (something) to be suspended, as from a hook, hanger or the like. #: Hang''' those lights from the ceiling. # To execute (someone) by suspension from the neck. #: The culprits were '''hanged' from the nearest tree.'' # To be executed by suspension by one's neck from a gallows, a tree, or other raised bar, attached by a rope tied into a noose. #: You will '''hang' for this, my friend. # To loiter, hang around, to spend time idly. #: Are you busy, or can you '''hang' with me? #: I didn't see anything, officer. I was just '''hanging'. # To stop responding to manual input devices such as keyboard or mouse. #: The computer has '''hung' again. Not even pressing ++ works.'' #: When I push this button the program '''hangs'. # To exhibit (an object). # To apply (wallpaper or drywall to a wall). #: Let's '''hang' this cute animal design in the nursery # To decorate (something) with hanging objects. # To cause (a program or computer) to stop responding. #: The program has a bug that can '''hang' the system. # To cause (a piece) to become vulnerable to capture. #: If you move there, you'll '''hang' your queen rook. # To be vulnerable to capture. #: In this standard opening position White has to be careful because the pawn on e4 '''hangs'. Synonyms * be suspended, dangle * float, hover * lynch, string up * go to the gallows, swing * hang about, hang around, loiter * freeze, lock up * suspend * drop, lower * hook, hook up * exhibit, show * put up * bedeck, deck, decorate * lock up * * Usage notes * Formerly, at least through the 16th century, the past tense of hang was hanged. This form is retained for the legal senses "to be executed by suspension from the neck" and "to execute by suspension from the neck" and hung for all other meanings. However, this rule is not uniformly understood or observed. Hung is sometimes substituted for hanged, which would be considered inappropriate in legal or other formal writing (for the applicable senses only) or, more rarely, vice versa. See also the etymology. * "Hanged" may sometimes be used as the simple past tense, but "hung" could be taken as the past participle of "hang", through there is no good rationale for this distinction. Derived terms * hang a left * hang a right * hang about * hang around * hang back * hangdog * hang, draw and quarter * hanger * hang fire * hang-glider * hang in * hang in the balance * hang in there * hanging * hang it * hangman * hangnail * hang off * hang on * hang onto * hang out * hang out to dry * hang-out, hangout * hangover * hang ten * hang together * hang up * hang-up, hangup * I'll be hanged * leave hanging * overhang Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: pendre, être suspendu * German: * Hungarian: * Ido: * Italian: * Japanese: * Portuguese: estar pendurado * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: penniri, pinnuliari * Slovene: viseti * Spanish: * Telugu: వేలాడు (vaelaaDu) * Dutch: (in de lucht) hangen, zweven * French: , * German: * Russian: * Slovene: viseti * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Ido: * Italian: impiccare, essere impiccato * Portuguese: enforcar * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: penniri, pinnuliari * Slovene: obesiti, obesiti se, viseti * Spanish: colgarse, tildarse * Telugu: ఉరితీయు (uriteeyu), ఉరితీయబడు (uriteeyabaDu) * Czech: * Dutch: hangen, opgehangen worden * German: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Dutch: rondhangen, uithangen * Finnish: roikkua (slang), hengailla (slang) * French: , , * German: , , , * Russian: , * Slovene: viseti * German: * Italian: * Sicilian: chiantarisi * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: ripustaa, asettaa roikkumaan * French: pendre, suspendre, laisser pendre * German: * Hungarian: , * Japanese: 掛ける (かける, kakeru) * Korean: 걸다 geolda * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Telugu: వేలాడదీయు (valaaDadeeyu) * Czech: * Dutch: laten hangen * French: * German: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Czech: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Ido: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Russian: , ; , ; , * Dutch: * German: * Russian: , ; , * Dutch: behangen, volhangen * French: * German: , * Russian: , * Dutch: vasthangen * Finnish: * German: , * Italian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * : pendi * : pendar * : bergantung, menggantung, menggantungkan * : colgar, caer Noun # The way in which something hangs. #: This skirt has a nice '''hang'. # A grip, understanding #: He got the '''hang' of it after only two demonstrations # An instance of ceasing to respond to input devices. #: We sometimes get system '''hangs'. Derived terms * get the hang of Etymology 2 From , Irish colloquial pronunciation of sandwich. Noun # Cheap, processed ham (cured pork), often made specially for sandwiches. Category:English ergative verbs Category:English irregular verbs ---- Danish Noun # A slope ---- Dutch Noun # A support for hanging objects, such as a nail for a picture frame # A place to dry or smoke produce # A tendency, knack Related terms * hangijzer Verb # # ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * Noun # A voice #: ''felemeli a '''hangját - raise one's voice # A sound #: lépések '''hangja' - the sound of footsteps Declension Derived terms * csengőhang * hangerő * hangfal * hangol * hangos * hangsebesség * hangsúly * hangszer * hangszóró * hangtalan * hangtompító * hangverseny * hangzat * visszhang ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable '''hang' # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin et:hang el:hang es:hang eu:hang fa:hang fr:hang gl:hang ko:hang hr:hang io:hang it:hang kn:hang kk:hang ku:hang lo:hang lt:hang li:hang hu:hang ml:hang nl:hang ja:hang oc:hang pl:hang pt:hang ru:hang simple:hang fi:hang ta:hang te:hang tr:hang uk:hang vi:hang zh:hang